El lado positivo
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Cuando vuelve en sí, segundos o minutos más tarde, lo primero que vuelve a sentir Castle es dolor. Intenso, agudo, puro. (Extensión del final de la serie)


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

 **Nota de autora: La siguiente historia pretende ser una extensión de las últimas escenas del final de la serie.**

* * *

Cuando vuelve en sí, segundos o minutos más tarde, lo primero que vuelve a sentir Castle es dolor. Intenso, agudo, puro, quemándole el pecho, irradiando de un punto por debajo de su hombro derecho. Parece no poder parar de temblar, no sólo por el frío envolviendo su cuerpo, sino por el impacto y la conmoción del disparo. Puede notar la sangre brotando de su herida de bala, empapándole la camisa y bajándole por el costado. La presión en sus pulmones le dificulta considerablemente el poder respirar, el mero hecho de inhalar un mínimo de oxígeno convirtiéndose en una ardua y pesada tarea. Su visión va y viene, enfocada un segundo, y borrosa el siguiente. Siente la mano derecha entumecida, un cosquilleo molesto recorriendo su brazo de arriba abajo. Entonces se da cuenta de que tiene algo en la mano izquierda. Los finos dedos de Kate siguen todavía envueltos sueltamente en su agarre. Pero los siente fríos, demasiado fríos, y están flácidos en la cuna de su palma. Desde donde se encuentra tumbado, no puede llegar a ver dónde ha sido disparada. Pasan unos segundos más antes de darse cuenta de que su mujer no se mueve en absoluto.

—Kate —susurra. Ella no responde. Castle vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, apretándole ligeramente los dedos. Pero ella sigue sin reaccionar. Una ola de pánico invade al escritor. Usa un pie para arrastrarse unos centímetros hacia abajo por el suelo y gira la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver el lateral del rostro de su mujer. Sus ojos están cerrados. Su boca cuelga ligeramente abierta. No está seguro si respira—. No, Kate. Despierta.

El pánico se intensifica cuando no consigue encontrarle el pulso en la muñeca. A pesar de la debilidad tomando control de su cuerpo, su corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo frenético, sangre y adrenalina bombeando por sus venas a gran velocidad, el sonido amartillando fuertemente sus oídos. _Necesitamos ayuda_ , piensa. El teléfono. Tienen que llamar a emergencias. Ignorando el punzante dolor cuando los músculos que conectan su hombro con su brazo se estiran, Castle alarga la mano libre hacia abajo y se palpa los pantalones con los dedos, buscando pero no encontrando el familiar volumen del móvil en sus bolsillos. Se da cuenta de que no lo lleva encima. _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo he dejado?_ Recuerda habérselo metido antes en el bolsillo, pero no en el del pantalón. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Y la chaqueta está… Está colgada sobre el respaldo de una silla de la mesa del comedor.

El escritor mira a Kate, todavía inconsciente, y, luchando contra un instinto primordial, le suelta la mano para tratar de ponerse en pie. Sólo consigue levantar la cabeza y apoyarse a medias sobre el codo izquierdo antes de que la habitación empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa. El fuerte y repentino mareo lo fuerza de nuevo a caer sobre el suelo, su visión nublándose y respirando con fuerza. Impotencia. Desesperación. Agonía. Terror. Todo se suma a su dolor, ahogándolo, tanto física como mentalmente. Si no puede llegar hasta el teléfono, si no puede llamar a nadie, están perdidos. Se arrastra de nuevo hacia su mujer y vuelve la cabeza hasta que su frente roza la de ella. Sus dedos vuelven a encontrar la mano de la detective y la agarran con fuerza. Un par de lágrimas ruedan silenciosamente por sus mejillas. El dolor es tan severo que por una fracción de segundo se plantea rendirse, abandonar, permitir que la gélida oscuridad lo consuma y esperar a que su corazón se detenga. Pero entonces sus ojos caen sobre el pecho de Kate y captan el menor movimiento de una inhalación, y una descarga lo sacude por dentro. No permitirá que Kate muera. No mientras le quede un solo aliento en el cuerpo. Con renovada fuerza de voluntad, Castle comienza a mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones, desesperado por encontrar algo— _lo que sea_ , que pueda significar su salvación. Es entonces cuando lo ve. El fulgor de una pequeña luz azul. La cúspide de una pirámide negra. Descansando sobre la consola debajo de la escalera.

— Lu…cy —se esfuerza por decir pero no es más que un susurro que apenas llega a sus propios oídos. Coge aire profundamente, soltando un fuerte quejido para combatir el vivo dolor al expandirse su pecho, y dice, alzando la voz—: Lucy.

Pasa un segundo. Dos. Tres. Sigue habiendo solamente silencio, pero entonces:

—Lucy no está aquí, Rick —anuncia la mecánica voz masculina de forma neutral—. Soy Linus, ¿recuerdas?

Castle se habría reído su hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente. Pero siente que está a punto de volver a perder el conocimiento. Una niebla se está cerniendo sobre la periferia de su visión. La pérdida de sangre está drenando la poca energía que le queda.

—Linus… —jadea—. Llama a emergencias… Heridos… Disparados…

Sus oídos empiezan a pitar ruidosamente y todo se vuelve negro por un momento. Sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse por voluntad propia, pero el escritor lucha con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer consciente. Tras unas pocas respiraciones superficiales, el pitido disminuye lo suficiente como para que la voz de Linus se eleve por encima del ruido estático.

—Los servicios de emergencia están de camino, Rick.

—Buen chico… —es todo lo que consigue pronunciar el escritor antes de ser arrastrado a una oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

Sus oídos están retumbando otra vez. No, no retumban. Pitan. Un pitido intermitente, cada pocos segundos. Ya no siente frío. El dolor en su pecho ha mejorado notablemente, reducido a una soportable molestia muscular. Sus manos todavía están entumecidas, pero no entumecidas por el shock, más bien entumecidas por una fuerte pesadez de cansancio. Cuando toma una respiración, el olor del aire no es muy agradable, pero le es familiar. Desinfectante y estéril. Trata de abrir los ojos pero la luz blanca le ciega cuando sus párpados se separan. Entonces algo se mueve en su mano izquierda y siente dedos. Su agarre es fuerte ahora, y cálido. Parecen palpitar contra el interior de su palma. Latidos, piensa Castle. Está viva. Kate está viva. Una oleada de alivio le recorre el cuerpo todavía adormecido.

—…Kate —exhala.

El sonido de patas metálicas de una silla arañando el suelo de linóleo rompen estruendosamente el silencio, sobresaltándolo ligeramente, y el agarre en su mano se estrecha.

—¿Papá?

Espera. Esa no es la voz familiar que esperaba oír él.

—¿Richard? —dice otra voz suavemente a su derecha, una mano posándose con delicadeza sobre su hombro herido.

El escritor se obliga a abrir los ojos, despacio, parpadeando varias veces hasta que se adapta a la fuerte invasión de luz. Cuando sus ojos se enfocan, descubre dos rostros flotando sobre él, ambos rodeados por un halo de cabello rojo y el fulgor de la lámpara fluorescente en el techo. Tanto su madre como su hija le están mirando fijamente, cejas fruncidas con preocupación, sus ojos exhibiendo rastros de lágrimas derramadas.

—Papá, ¿puedes oírme?

—…Alexis —pronuncia el escritor, sintiendo la garganta seca y áspera.

Alexis sonríe una amplia sonrisa de alivio y se lleva la mano de su padre a los labios, sus ojos azules llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas.

—Oh, Richard... —Al otro lado de la cama, Martha le toca el lateral de la cara y deja su mano descansando sobre su mejilla.

Por mucho que se alegre de verlas, Castle echa en falta una persona.

—Kate —susurra—. ¿Dónde está Kate?

Abuela y nieta intercambian una mirada de gravedad.

—Todavía está en quirófano, cariño —dice Martha, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar en un gesto que pretende ser reconfortante. Pero hay algo en su tono de voz que a Castle no le gusta.

—Pero… se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? —pregunta, su mirada oscilando entre las dos mujeres. Su madre vacila. Alexis vuelve la vista hacia otro lado, aparentemente incapaz de mantener el contacto visual. Castle detecta un leve temblor en su labio inferior—. ¿ _Verdad_?

—Katherine recibió dos disparos —informa Martha despacio, con voz afectada—. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

El corazón de Castle se contrae. Entiende perfectamente lo que su madre le está intentando comunicar, y la verdad le golpea de forma violenta. Puede que Kate no lo consiga. Hay una posibilidad de que no sobreviva. _Puede que la pierda_ , piensa el escritor. _No_. No, no, no… No lo acepta. No permitirá que eso ocurra. Jamás. Ha de vivir. Kate ha de vivir. Porque él no puede vivir sin ella.

Castle intenta retirar las sábanas de encima suyo para poder incorporarse, queriendo levantarse de la cama. Pero sus brazos están débiles y ceden bajo su peso. Alexis y Martha reaccionan al mismo tiempo, reteniéndolo.

—No, papá. Debes descansar —suplica su hija.

—Richard, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Debemos esperar.

—Pero… —Castle sacude la cabeza en negación, fijando una mirada implorante en el rostro de su madre—. Kate… No puedo… —Le vuelve a invadir el pánico. Siente una punzada y se lleva una mano al pecho. Su corazón comienza a latir con tanta fuerza que siente como si se le fuera a salir del tórax. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y superficial. No le llega suficiente aire a los pulmones y comienza a hiperventilar.

* * *

Una enfermera le ha aumentado la dosis de morfina y le ha puesto un sedante, dejándolo temporalmente inconsciente. Pero no mucho más tarde vuelve a estar despierto y lo suficientemente lúcido como para sentir la enfermiza impotencia y la desgarradora agonía royéndole por dentro. Su hija y su madre se han desplazado al pequeño sofá de la esquina. Están sentadas la una junto a la otra, en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, sobrellevando la espera con paciencia.

—Jim —dice Castle de repente, rompiendo la insufrible quietud. Es la primera palabra que pronuncia en casi una hora. Alexis levanta la cabeza del hombro de su abuela. Castle vuelve la cara hacia ellas, observando sus idénticas expresiones de confusión—. Jim —repite el escritor con tono inexpresivo—. ¿Lo sabe?

—Sí —responde Alexis en voz baja—. Le hemos llamado. Está de regreso a la ciudad.

Castle asiente y vuelve a dirigir la mirada solemnemente hacia el techo reticulado.

* * *

Cuando regresa la enfermera para controlarle las constantes vitales, Castle le pregunta por Kate. La respuesta de la mujer es evasiva:

—Un doctor vendrá a informarle en cuanto sepan algo.

Pero otra hora cargada de angustia pasa sin noticia alguna sobre el estado de su mujer. Le han dicho que descanse, pero simplemente no puede. De modo que lleva una eternidad mirando fijamente por la pequeña ventana en la puerta, observando el personal hospitalario pasar por delante de su habitación, de camino a otro logar. A nadie parece importarle que esté sufriendo. Nadie parece darse cuenta que su mundo se está desmoronando y cayendo a pedazos.

Incluso el reloj en la pared no muestra ni la más mínima compasión. Sus agujas rotan sin cesar, cada nuevo minuto que pasa volviéndose más insoportable que el anterior. Flashes de imágenes inundan su mente. Caleb Brown en su casa. Una pistola apuntada hacia él. Dolor. Kate desplomada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de su propia sangre. Estas imágenes evocan otras igual de amargas. Recuerdos que ha aprendido a guardar bajo llave con el paso de los años, y que ahora resurgen con total fuerza para sumarse a su tormento. El disparo que recibió Beckett durante el funeral del Capitán Montgomery. Aquella situación, al igual que esta, fue atrozmente insoportable. La vida de ella, pero también la de él, habían pendido de un hilo. Y ahora está sucediendo otra vez. Y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo más —murmura para sí, y entonces estalla, soltando un gruñido de frustración—. ¡No puedo soportarlo más! —grita, y empieza a revolverse en la cama.

—¡Papá! —exclama Alexis, alarmada.

—¡Richard!

Ambas tratan de sujetarlo pero él se resiste.

—¡No! ¡Dejadme!

Castle se retuerce en el colchón, alarga el brazo bueno por debajo de la barandilla de seguridad de la cama y finalmente localiza el pequeño mando de llamada. Empuñándolo en la mano, aprieta el botón con fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que la puerta se abre y entra la misma enfermera de antes.

—Quiero saber cómo está mi mujer —exige el escritor con severidad antes de que la mujer pueda pronunciar una sola palabra—. ¿Cuánto lleva en quirófano, eh? ¡Han pasado horas y nadie me ha dicho nada! —La enfermera permanece allí de pie, con calma, dejando que él se desahogue, aceptando su arrebato emocional con ejemplar paciencia y compostura mientras la voz enfurecida del escritor se cuela por la puerta abierta y se hace eco por el pasillo—. ¡Necesito saber lo que está pasando!

—Señor Castle —comienza a decir suavemente la mujer cuando él se detiene para recobrar el aliento—, ya le he dicho que alguien vendría…

—¡No es suficiente! —grita el escritor, secándose una lágrima de enfado que ha escapado de su ojo. Tomando una respiración profunda, trata de calmarse—. Por favor…

La enfermera le mira con lástima y empieza a abrir la boca para responder, pero alguien se desliza detrás de ella, entrando en la habitación. Un hombre, con uniforme quirúrgico.

—Está bien, Linda —dice el hombre, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la enfermera—. Ya me encargo yo. —La mujer asiente y se marcha. El doctor da unos pasos hacia delante, saluda a Martha y Alexis con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se detiene junto a la cama del escritor—. Señor Castle, soy el doctor Edwards —se presenta, extendiendo una mano hacia él. El escritor intenta estrechársela pero no consigue levantar el brazo del colchón—. Disculpe —dice el médico al darse cuenta de su error—. Soy el cirujano que ha operado a su esposa —continúa. Castle contiene la respiración, flexionando los dedos entre las sábanas de forma inconsciente—. Vengo a comunicarle que ya ha salido de quirófano y está estable.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiran Martha y Alexis a la vez.

Castle suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones, y la oleada de alivio que desciende sobre él le debilita tanto como una exagerada bajada de tensión, haciendo que sus manos empiecen a temblar.

—¿Entonces se pondrá bien? —pregunta, su voz sonando inestable.

—Sí. Ella… —El doctor dirige de repente la mirada hacia Martha y Alexis, un atisbo de duda cruzando su rostro, quizás determinando si puede hablar abiertamente sobre su paciente delante de ellas. Luego dirige su atención de nuevo hacia Castle—. Se pondrá bien —afirma con otra inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Pues… Veré lo que puedo hacer. —Y con eso, el médico se marcha, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él.

El escritor deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos, liberando una larga exhalación.

* * *

Un triple golpe de nudillos suena contra la puerta antes de abrirse un palmo. Un enfermero mete la cabeza dentro.

—Le traemos un compañero de habitación, señor Castle —anuncia alegremente.

El enfermero termina de abrir la puerta y, con la ayuda de un colega, conducen otra cama de hospital dentro de la habitación. El escritor intenta incorporarse y echar un vistazo pero no consigue ver quién yace bajo las sábanas hasta que los dos enfermeros terminan de conectar unos cables a un monitor cardíaco, instalan un soporte para suero y se hacen a un lado. Y, finalmente, Castle la ve. El segundo en que sus miradas conectan, todo se desvanece a su alrededor excepto ella. Al escritor se le atasca el aire en la garganta y su corazón se detiene por un latido antes de que una dulce oleada de alivio cae sobre él, su pecho hinchándose de dicha. Se limita a mirarla con absoluto embeleso, cautivado. La detective tiene sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Su pelo está revuelto y despeinado, su rostro se ve desvaído, y sus labios están pálidos. Y, sin embargo, piensa Castle, su mujer nunca ha estado tan hermosa como en este momento.

—Hey —susurra Kate, la sonrisa más dulce y entrañable extendiéndose sobre su rostro.

Una oleada de emoción oprime la garganta del escritor, y siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Pestañea rápidamente para deshacerse de ellas. No quiere que nada interfiera con la perfecta imagen de su perfecta mujer. Pero entonces sus ojos reparan en el cabestrillo alrededor del brazo derecho de Kate, y cables saliendo de debajo de su bata de hospital, conectándola a las máquinas, y el escritor recuerda lo muy cerca que ha estado de perderla. Una angustia renace en su interior y un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunta Kate, arqueando una ceja con cierta preocupación al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de él.

Castle traga saliva y dice en un tono solemne:

—No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto, _jamás_.

Ella consigue soltar una pequeña risa antes de hacer una mueca de dolor por las heridas, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír. Él suspira sonoramente y finalmente le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Castle.

—Ahora sí —responde ella con otro susurro, y la mirada en sus ojos termina por eliminar toda la preocupación que aún albergaba el escritor en su interior.

Ansia poder alargar el brazo y tocarla, pero la cama está demasiado lejos. Por ahora, se contenta con poder mirarla.

—Bueno —dice Martha de repente a la espalda de Castle, sobresaltándolo. Había olvidado que su madre y su hija todavía estaban en la habitación. Rodeando la cama, Martha le dice a Kate que se alegra de que esté bien y dice—: Vamos a dejaros un momento a solas, tortolitos. Venga, Alexis.

Alexis se acerca a su padre, le da un beso en la mejilla y se vuelve hacia Kate para darle un suave apretón a su mano de forma afectuosa. En la puerta, se gira una vez más hacia ellos y les dedica una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

El momento a solas no dura mucho. Apenas diez minutos más tarde alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta y dos médicos entran en la habitación, el cirujano que ha operado a Kate y otro que Castle no reconoce. Éste último se presenta como el médico que ha llevado a cabo su operación. Tras darle a él una descripción medianamente detallada de la intervención, el doctor que ha operado a Kate toma la palabra.

—Usted, señora Castle, recibió dos disparos. Uno en la zona pectoral derecha, como su marido, que le ha causado una pequeña fractura en una costilla. La segunda bala penetró en la zona abdominal. —El cirujano indica el punto de entrada en su propio estómago—. Debo decir que ha tenido suerte. Tan sólo unos centímetros más abajo y podría haber sido fatal para el bebé. Afortunadamente ninguno de los órganos vitales se ha visto afectado y el útero...

—Espere, ¿qué? —interrumpe Kate.

—¿Qué bebé? —pregunta Castle, frunciendo el ceño.

El cirujano parece vacilar por un momento, una mirada confusa apareciendo en su rostro.

—Eh… Su bebé —dice el hombre, su declaración sonando más bien como una pregunta. Las miradas en blanco del escritor y la detective indican claramente que siguen sin comprender. El cirujano se vuelve hacia Kate con las palmas de las manos abiertas—. Está usted embarazada, señora Castle.

—¿Que estoy _qué_? —dice Kate tras un segundo de silencio, totalmente estupefacta.

—De ocho semanas, para ser exactos. Yo… supuse que lo sabían —admite el cirujano, incapaz de ocultar del todo su propia sorpresa. A su lado, el médico de Castle parece bastante entretenido, observando con curiosidad la escena reproduciéndose delante de sus ojos mientras lucha contra el impulso de sonreír.

Beckett abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella.

—¿Un bebé? —pronuncia Castle incrédulo, su voz apenas un susurro. Está atónito, completa y totalmente alucinado. Volviendo la cabeza hacia su mujer, un destello de asombro aparece en su rostro—. Kate —la llama. Ella gira lentamente la cabeza hacia él y cuando sus miradas se encuentran, los ojos de ella reflejan una mezcla de sorpresa, incomprensión y cierto pánico—. Kate, ¿estás bien?

A la detective le cuesta otro momento reaccionar.

—Sí —murmura finalmente—. Es solo que… —Dirige de nuevo la mirada al cirujano—. ¿De verdad estoy… _embarazada_? —pregunta, teniendo que esforzarse para poder pronunciar la última palabra.

El hombre asiente en afirmación y se le escapa una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Veo que esto es bastante inesperado —dice el doctor algo cohibido, frotándose la nuca. Kate resopla sonoramente. Castle suelta una carcajada, incapaz de contener la alegría en su interior por más tiempo. El doctor parece dudar. Intercambia una fugaz mirada con su compañero, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación—. Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas —comenta—. Haré que alguien de ginecología se pase a verles para aclarar todas sus dudas. —Tras una breve pausa, añade—: De hecho, voy a ver si puedo mover algunos hilos y hacer que alguien venga también para hacerle una ecografía. Para que puedan ver a su bebé. —Castle empieza a asentir, entusiasta por la idea, pero el médico parece detectar algo en la expresión de Beckett, porque mirándola añade—: Si le parece bien, por supuesto.

Castle también la mira.

—¿Kate?

Cuando ella se vuelve hacia él, éste arquea una ceja inquisitiva. Tras un momento, ella asiente una vez.

—Sí. Está bien.

—De acuerdo —dice el médico.

Cuando él y su compañero se marchan, Kate hunde la cabeza en la almohada y se lleva la mano buena a la frente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Oh, dios mío… —exhala con incredulidad, su mirada fija en el techo.

—Lo sé —dice Castle.

—Esto es tan irreal —añade ella, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo sé —repite el escritor.

—Un momento estamos luchando por nuestras vidas y ahora…

—Vamos a ser padres —termina Castle. El comentario hace que Kate baje la mirada del techo al instante. Le mira directamente a la cara durante unos segundos, con seriedad, y finalmente irrumpe en una gran y genuina sonrisa que le quita el aliento a su marido. Él le responde devolviéndole el gesto, su rostro un reflejo del de ella. Sin apartar los ojos de él, Kate desliza el brazo izquierdo por debajo de la barandilla, despacio para no arrancarse la vía intravenosa del dorso de la mano sin querer, y alarga el brazo para intentar llegar hasta él. Castle inmediatamente estira el brazo hacia su mujer, desplazándose hasta el borde de la cama para reducir la distancia entre ellos. Cuando sus dedos finalmente se encuentran a mitad de camino y se entrelazan, una cálida corriente atraviesa sus cuerpos. Sus miradas permanecen conectadas por un largo tiempo, no necesitando más que sus ojos para expresar lo que sienten en su interior.

—¿Significa esto que debemos despedirnos de ese viaje en moto por todo el país? —pregunta Kate al cabo de un rato.

—Me temo que sí.

Ella pone cara de mohín pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír, el destello en sus ojos iluminando todo su rostro.

—¿De verdad vamos a tener un bebé?

Él le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y dice:

—De verdad vamos a tener un bebé.

La sonrisa de ella se ensancha y se muerde el labio inferior, sus ojos humedeciéndose por la emoción.

—¿Son esas lágrimas de alegría o decepción? —pregunta Castle.

Kate arruga la nariz.

—Ambas —admite, parpadeando para secarse las lágrimas, pero nuevas las reemplazan. Castle se ríe en voz baja y siente sus propios ojos empezando a inundarse.

—¿Son esas lágrimas de alegría o decepción? —imita ella, sorbiéndose la nariz una vez.

Él hace ver que se lo piensa un momento.

—Pues creo que más bien son las hormonas del embarazo —bromea, dejando que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas.

Eso la hace estallar en carcajadas antes de detenerse e inhalar bruscamente, retirando la mano de la de él para presionarla ligeramente sobre la herida de su estómago.

—Au, au… —gime Kate, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La reacción instintiva de Castle es alargar ambos brazos hacia ella para poder ayudarla pero su hombro herido se lo impide. Lo único que puede hacer es mirarla con un gesto de impotencia.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice inútilmente.

Ella vuelve a reírse, de forma extraña, algo entre una carcajada ahogada y un gimoteo saliendo de su boca.

—Éstas… —jadea Kate, mirándolo con ojos llorosos pero sonriendo—, son lágrimas… de dolor.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre, y Alexis, Martha y Jim entran en fila en la habitación. Los tres se detienen en seco al ver el panorama, reparando en los rostros lagrimosos de Castle y Beckett.

—Katie —dice Jim, su voz expresando preocupación.

—Papá, ¿va todo bien? —pregunta Alexis con el mismo tono.

Castle y Beckett se miran el uno al otro, y luego se vuelven de nuevo hacia su familia con una gran sonrisa. Con voces todavía sonando algo alteradas, responden en unísono:

—Sí.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
